Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider OOO tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of Zi-O OOOArmor as well as both the OOO and OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatches. Kouta Kazuraba makes a brief return at the end of the episode. This episode is accompanied by the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Mouri vs. Shimoyama. Synopsis Hina and Eiji were both suddenly captured by King Kuroto Dan! While working together with Hina, Eiji tries to help them escape, which Sougo is trying to prevent! Why is Sougo doing all this? And what is the future that Eiji told him about? Geiz, on the other hand, is more confident now than ever before that Sougo is on the path to become the future's demonic king... Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2010'': Takes place during the events of episode 3 of Kamen Rider OOO. The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing on with the OOO TV series, with Eiji having lost his powers. Plot In 2018 at the castle, Hina talks to Eiji, recognizing him from the TV news as the abducted member of the Japanese Diet. Eiji says they need a way to get out of the room they are trapped in, as he has something he needs to do. Hina is confused, and Eiji explains he needs to speak with Kuroto and put an end to this. Hina uses her super strength to push the doors open and break the chains and lock holding them in place. Hina then offers to help an amazed Eiji find his way to Kuroto as she knows her way around the castle. Sougo walks around the hallways, amazed by all the antique samurai armors only to see Eiji and Hina make thier escape with Hina judgementally glaring at him before running down the stairs after Eiji. Woz appears and tells Sougo that Eiji has the potential to be a king as well, Sougo knows this as he can sense a great power coming from him. Woz says that power is the aura of desire within Eiji Hino. Eiji and Hina enter Kuroto's office, who welcomes them. Eiji says he is here to stop him no matter what, something Kuroto finds amusing asking if it is worth risking his own life for. Eiji says it is, as long as people are suffering under Kuroto he will not rest and do whatever it takes until Kuroto is stopped. Sougo enters the room and asks Kuroto what kind of country does his lord wish to create as a king, questioning why the pepole consider Kuroto evil if they don't know his full intentions. Kuroto is amused and says he intends to conquer all of Japan and rule over it to become king. Sougo asks if that is all he wishes, but Kuroto continues by raving he will make all of Japan's citizens bow to him, that is what ultimately he wishes for. Eiji retorts that no person has the right to take away or deny freedom from people. Kuroto says he already has because he is a king and orders the Waste Yummies to eliminate Eiji. Eiji gets beaten up by the Yummies while trying to protect Hina. Sougo ties up Eiji and asks his lord to leave the traitor to him. Kuroto agrees and walks off. Sougo then asks Eiji if he wants to be a king, to which Eiji says he doesn't, as long has he has a little money and clean underwear for tomorrow he is satisfied. At Kujigoji-do, Tsukuyomi uses some kind of healing laser function on her tablet to mend Geiz's wounds. Junichiro enters with the first aid kit, only to be amazed that Geiz healed so fast. Geiz thinks the turning point where Sougo becomes an evil king starts here and Tsukuyomi wonders why Sougo would fight against Geiz. Junichiro wonders what they are talking about, but they say it is nothing important and he goes to get some bottled water for Geiz. Geiz berates himself for being "too soft" on Sougo, thinking he should have just killed him right when they met as he foolishly had begun thinking maybe Tsukuyomi's way of trying to steer Sougo on the right path might have worked. Even Tsukuyomi herself is doubting her belief in Sougo after feeling betrayed by seeing him hurt Geiz like that. Geiz takes his gear and prepares to go kill Sougo. Junichiro returns with the water, only to see Geiz has left. Tsukuyomi looks at the picture of Oda Nobunaga and Junichiro asks if she is a fan given all their talk about Demon King as he admires Nobunaga too. Tsukuyomi asks how can a man like Junichiro admire such a horrible person who was called evil by his own people. Junichiro says that is a bit biased, as if Nobunaga was such a terrible person, how could he have united Japan the way he did? If Nobunaga was really that awful, no one would have followed him or listened to him. A person cannot always judge another person entirely based on a singular perspective, as there are many facets to them, people need to make their own assessments of a person to figure out what is true and what isn't. Tsukuyomi decides to follow this advice to figure out what is going on with Sougo and thanks Junichiro as she leaves. At the Castle, Sougo ties up Hina and gets a phone call from Geiz to come outside. Sougo meets with him and tries to apologize for earlier, saying he went a little overboard during the previous fight. Geiz thinks he is lying, wanting to challenge him again to destroy him for good, changing into his Rider form and preparing to cut him down with his Zikan Zax. Sougo briefly seems upset, as if this wasn't what he had in mind. Some Waste Yummies stop Geiz's advance, as the youth shouts to him he will stop him from becoming Oma Zi-O. Sougo changes into Zi-O to fight, asking why Geiz would try to hurt him. Geiz thinks that Sougo's alliance with Kuroto is proof he is evil. Sougo explains that he wants nothing to do with Kuroto, which confuses Geiz, asking why does he side with the madman then. Sougo explains that in order to be a good king, he needs to know how an evil one would behave so he can avoid that mistake. He then rescues some factory workers from a Waste Yummy while Geiz finishes the rest of them. Sougo de-transforms and entrusts the safety of the worker to Geiz while he goes somewhere. Geiz tries to follow, but the Yummies he fought earlier re-opened some of his wounds and he collapses in pain. Tsukuyomi is in the Time Mazine, searching for any alterations to the current timeline that might lead to the origin of Another OOO. She finds a newspaper article from May 28, 2016 about how 55 year old Dan Foundation CEO Masamune Dan was found murdered. She realizes that this is the kind of Demon King that Kuroto is. At the Castle, Sougo apologizes to Eiji and Hina as he unties them. Hina naturally still doesn't trust the boy given his previous actions. Sougo just wants to learn to be a good Demon King, Eiji wonders if this means the boy wants to be king. Sougo says he's known he would be one since he was born. Eiji laughs and says that Sougo is interesting, offering him some advice, he can't do everything alone and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot save everyone just by himself. As he tells him this, he flashes back to the death of Alfreed. He then says that you need to reach out to as many people as you can, that is why he is in politics, he can better help the world with people supporting him. Someday, Eiji will use his political influence to reach his hands out to everyone in Japan to help them. Sougo smiles after hearing this, saying he thinks he likes Eiji. Kuroto walks in on this and is disappointed that Sougo would betray him. Sougo asks if Kuroto ever thought about reaching out to his subjects. Kuroto is repulsed by the very idea, as he considers his subjects to be lowly filth that should never even dare to touch his hand, as he would punish them for it. Realizing Kuroto is even worse than he imagined, Sougo rejects him and says now he knows what he shouldn't do as king and prepares to transform, but Kuroto attacks as Another OOO and knocks Sougo's Zi-O Ridewatch from his hand. Kuroto prepares to execute him but Eiji intervenes and both get knocked aside. Eiji refuses to give up and Hina tag teams with him to knock back Kuroto. Eiji helps Sougo up and then gives him his OOO TaToBa and Tajadol Ridewatches, saying that with these he can be a real king now. Sougo thanks Eiji and heads outside to face Kuroto. Sougo finds Kuroto and changes into Zi-O, only for the fight to be interrupted by the appearance of Castle Doran, which is actually a Time Mazine piloted by Ora. She uses Doran's dragon powers to blast Zi-O with a bombardment of fireballs. Geiz appears and offers to temporarily help, changing into Geiz GenmArmor to fight the Doran Time Mazine and tells Zi-O to head to 2010 to stop Kuroto. Tsukuyomi brings Zi-O's Time Mazine and Sougo boards it to fight Ora's mecha after Geiz pins it the the wall of the castle. Ora prove to have the tactical advantage of air superiority, as the Zi-O Time Mazine struggles to evade its fire attacks. The Taka Watchroid appears and clues Zi-O to use the OOO Ridewatches. Zi-O activates the TaToBa Ridewatch, which equips claw weapons on the mech that critically damage Ora's mech. She tries to fly higher up to avoid the claws, but Zi-O then equips the TaJaDol Ridewatch to gain the powers of flight and enhanced speed to outmaneuver the bulky dragon mech. Zi-O then executes a Giga Scan Time Break in the Time Mazine, replicating OOO's Prominence Drop Rider Kick to destroy the mecha. Zi-O then quickly heads to 2010, with Tsukuyomi explaining that she found out that Kuroto murdered his father in 2010 as she shows security cam footage of Another OOO killing Masamune. Sougo is horrified seeing this, Tukuyomi said that Masamune was obsessed with success so Kuroto grew up under a lot of pressure, once he got the power of Another OOO though, Kuroto became just like his father. In 2010, a younger Kuroto is frustrated with a game design project and is approached by Huere, who offers to make him a king of the world who is greater than a god instead of wasting time coding and making video games. Kuroto is forcibly changed into Another OOO, who is amazed at the power surging through him. Huere says that from now on Kuroto is Kamen Rider OOO. Meanwhile, the real Kamen Rider OOO is trying to finish off the Neko Yummy with a TaToBa Kick, but the kick misses and before Eiji can figure out where the Yummy has gone, his powers vanish from existence and he is left wondering where they went. Kuroto doesn't enjoy his new powers for long, as Sougo arrives to stop him before he rampages, changing into Zi-O and using the Taka Watchroid's Thunder Hawk defense mode to keep Kuroto busy by shocking him for a few seconds so he can equip his OOOArmor. Woz arrives and says "Happy Birthday!" to the new form. Kuroto still thinks he should be king, but Sougo realizes that who becomes king isn't Kuroto's choice or his, but the people they reach out to such as friends and the people of the time they live in. He finishes off Kuroto's Another Rider form with the Scanning Time Break, emulating OOO's TaToBa Kick. Kuroto throws a fit upon his loss, but Woz congratulates him on being "good fertilizer" for the growth of his master's path to becoming ruler of the world. Kuroto then passes out. Outside the Castle, Eiji says goodbye to Hina, who thanks him for helping her and Sougo. Eiji modestly says that all he did was reach out to him and then says he should be going as he has many more people he needs to reach out to at work in the Diet. At Kujigoji-do, Sougo and Tsukuyomi arrive back home and Junichiro asks about the chicken he wanted them to pick up for dinner. Sougo thought Tsukuyomi went to get it, but she says she forgot. Junichiro says its fine and prepares to go to the store to get it but asks where Geiz is going. Sougo doesn't understand what is going on, so Junichiro tells him that out of the blue Geiz packed up his belongings and moved out of the spare room. Geiz tells himself as he is walking that Sougo means nothing to him, he is not a friend or an ally, just a target to destroy as he came here to do only that. Ora observes this and smiles, knowing it will be easier to defeat Zi-O without Geiz helping him. Somewhere, an orange rolls on the ground and stops at the feet of someone who picks it up. The young man has stopped at a Drupers location, revealing to be none other than Kouta Kazuraba aka Kamen Rider Gaim! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * /Another OOO: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another OOO: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo (in Time Mazine) **Geiz ***Geiz, Genm *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***OOOArmor **Geiz ***GenmArmor Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . **Coincidentally, both episodes feature Zi-O and Lupin Red gaining new armor. *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Bike, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone *The title of this episode is a reference to OOO's main form (Tatoba Combo), as well as the naming scheme in ''OOO'' s episodes, which lists three objects or events. **In addition, before Woz does his usual announcement for Zi-O's OOO Armor's debut, he says "Happy Birthday!", the regular quote Kousei Kougami says when something begins. *This episode reuses footage from the third episode of Kamen Rider OOO. *This episode also marks the first appearance of a Ridewatch of an alternate form. In this case, Eiji gives Sougo not only the Tatoba OOO Ridewatch but also Tajadol as well. *Zi-O attacking Another OOO's left eye is a possible reference to the fact Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer's Broken Goggles, the left eye visor is cracked. *The Another OOO Watch is not shown to be neutralized or destroyed on-screen *Swartz does not appear in this episode External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for タカとトラとバッタ2010 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for タカとトラとバッタ2010 References ru:Ястреб, Тигр, Кузнечик 2010